Dialogue d'outre tombe
by sylnaruto
Summary: Harry, pour les 50 ans de Severus, passe sur sa tombe pour y poser des fleurs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir lui adresser une dernière parole, et ainsi le quitter en paix. JOYEUX ANIVERSAIRE SEVERUS !


Un OS fait pour l'anniversaire de Snape (50 ans déjà !!! =D), ou la conversation qu'aurait pu avoir Harry avec Snape si ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation similaire ^^

* * *

Harry soupira. La neige avait recouvert la totalité du cimetière, ce qui donnait à l'endroit funèbre un charme très pittoresque. L'herbe verte avait été remplacée par le manteau blanc, dévoilant ainsi certaines traces de pas, vestiges de récents visiteurs.

Trente-et-unième rangée, septième sombe sur la droite. Quelle ironie que cela corresponde à ma date de naissance ! Dessus, son nom, gravé dans la pièrre noire et froide, à son image :

_Severus Snape_

_Un homme qui n'a pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie_

_pour rendre celles de ses concitoyens meilleures._

C'était moi qui avait fait graver ça, parce que c'était pure vérité. Après avoir vu ses souvenirs, je me suis sentis tellement mal ! Cet homme avait passé sa vie comme esclave. A sa place, j'aurais eu pire caractère. Et moi, qu'est ce que j'étais pour lui ? Le succès de James Potter. Sous son nez. Chaque jour. Chaque jour, j'étais là pour lui rappeler que celle qu'il aimait avait préferé la compagnie de son pire ennemi. J'ai soupiré, encore. J'ai déposé mes fleurs, puis me suis agenouillé. Lentement, j'ai murmuré :

« Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dévoilé tout ça ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

J'ai violemment sursauté. La voix de Severus Snape venait de me répondre. Une fois la surprise passée, j'ai tenté une autre approche :

- Euh... Professeur ?

- Oui, Potter ? Fit encore la voix, sarcastique.

- Vous... m'entendez ? Mais comment ça...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus. Il semblerais que votre voix me parvienne, même dans l'au delà.

- Ah. Est ce que vous... vous y plaisez ?

- Vous en avez d'autres, des questions stupides ?

- Excusez moi, c'est juste que je me demande comment c'est.

- On y est tranquille. On ne ressent rien, on a plus de problèmes. Ici, c'est entre vous et le silence. Parfois, on peut voir ce qu'il se passe sur Terre et parfois, on peut parler entre nous autres, décedés.

- Je vois. Et est ce que c'est vrai que des proches vous reçoivent ?

- ... Oui.

- Qui vous a accueuillit ?

- Votre mère, Potter.

Harry sourit. Il savait pertinemment que si une personne devait accueuillir ce cher Snape dans l'autre monde, c'était bien Lily !

- Vous savez que nous avons pronomcé plus de deux phrases sans nous entre tuer ? Ais-je dit, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Vous savez que si j'étais encore de ce monde, cela ne serait pas le cas ?

- Vous savez que la mort ne vous a pas changé ?

- Et savez-vous que vous, vous avez bien changé ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous observe parfois. Je regarde ce qu'est devenu mon "petit protegé".

- Et que constatez-vous ?

- Que vous avez admirablement muri, et fait un exellent choix en ce qui concerne votre femme. Une perle rare. Prenez-en soin, Potter.

- Je bénis le ciel chaque matin.

- J'aurais aimé avoir une quelconque raison de bénir ce même ciel. Il ne m'en a malheureusement pas laissé l'occasion.

- J'ai vu. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'admirable, Snape. Vous avez su faire au mieux pour moi, et pour tous d'ailleurs. Quand je pense que je vous méprisais. Je me sens imbécile maintenant. Je vous dois la vie, et plus.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Je l'ai fait...

- Pour ma mère, je le sais. Vous l'aimiez. Et elle aussi vous aimait, je le sais.

- C'est elle qui était admirable, Potter.

- Parlez-moi donc d'elle. J'ai toujours eu des tas de personnes pour me parler de mon père, mais personne n'a put me parler d'elle. Vous étiez son meilleur ami. Je veux que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez vécu.

- Je vous ai déjà dévoilé quelques bribes de votre mère par l'intermédiaire de mes souvenirs. Mais je peux en rajouter.

- Je suis tout ouie.

- Votre mère était une femme magnifique, intelligente, courageuse et sensée. Elle se lançait dans toutes les causes perdues avec une véritable dévotion et n'hésitait pas à prendre parti de ce qui lui semblait juste et bon. Mais elle était aussi têtue, bornée, et très rancunière...

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ma bétise. Mais elle m'aidait toujours, me confiait tout et plus encore. Nous avions des moments tellement magiques ensemble.

- Pourquoi ne vous etes vous jamais déclaré ?

- Comment décemment pouvoir se déclarer lorsque l'on se trouve moche, indigne et répugnant ?

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de femme, copine... ?

- Non Potter. Elles m'indifferaient. Les compagnies les plus longues que j'ai eu étaient pour une nuit. Les plus courtes, c'était l'affaire d'une heure. J'ai beau être sans coeur, je suis tout de même un homme.

- Charmant. Et maintenant, allez-vous vous déclarer ?

- Non.

- C'est inutile vous avez raison. Elle le sait probablement déjà.

- Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que vous arretiez de spéculer.

- Pourquoi vous fermer instantanément lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de vos sentiments ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas supposé en avoir.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je suis moche, indigne et répugnant. Mes surnoms à Poudlard étaient le bâtard graisseux, servilus et j'en passe.

- Ne dites pas ça, vous savez que c'est faux.

- Depuis quand m'aimez-vous à ce point, Potter ?

- Je ne vous aime pas Snape. Je vous admire au plus haut point, certes, mais je ne vous aime pas. Vous m'êtes bien trop antipathique.

- Je n'ai rien d'admirable, Potter.

- Vous avez à peine sauvé le monde sorcier, c'est vrai. Vous n'avez absolument rien d'admirable.

- L'ironie vous sied mal, Potter.

- Je pourrais en dire de même pour vous et la fausse modestie. Avouez que vous voulez que les gens vous admire pour ce que vous avez fait, et que vous n'attendez qu'une chose : de la reconnaissance.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas confié tout ces souvenirs. Juste la partie qui parle de vous et Dumbledore.

- ... Franchement, Potter, vous partez loin dans vos raisonnements.

- Pourquoi m'avoir montré ça, alors ?

- Parce que je voulais que vous ayez un témoignage concernant votre mère.

- ... Merci.

- Vous pleurez, Potter ?

- Non. Et vous ?

- Je suis mort. Les morts ne pleurent pas.

- Pas plus qu'ils ne parlent.

- Vous en jugerez par vous même lorsque votre tour viendra.

- Je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai mes enfants.

- Ah oui. Lily, James et...

- Albus Severus.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ? Le pauvre enfant doit vous maudire chaque jour que dieu fait.

- En l'honneur d'Albus... Et en votre honneur également.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous admirais profondement.

- Sachez que cela me touche beaucoup, et que vous devez vous estimer bien chanceux d'avoir une femme aussi conciliante. Vous avez choisi le prénom de chacun de vos enfants après tout.

- Ginny est merveilleuse.

- Oui, mais ça je l'ai déjà dit.

- Et vous, vous n'avez réellement jamais connu de femme ? Pas même une ?

- Jamais pour plus qu'une nuit. Vous m'avez déjà posé cette question, Potter.

- Je savais que vous étiez un romantique.

- Merci.

- Excusez-moi, Snape, je dois partir.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

- Partagé. Au revoir, Snape. Soyez là pour m'acceuillir lorsque mon tour viendra.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Et puis plus rien. Je me suis levé, légèrement tremblant, et j'ai prit le chemin de la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes plein les yeux.

* * *

Voila =) J'espère que cela vous aura plut ^^

Enjoy =)


End file.
